Affairs between angel and god
by FMASTA9
Summary: Hey, I'm still alive, just very busy! If you still care, head inside and read this new one, but know that this is the start of a few more coming later today! Enjoy, the MASTA wishes it upon you so! P.S. Pain x Konan, jic u didnt c it!
1. Divine Punishment

**Author's Notes: **I KNOW, IT'S BEEN, LIKE, FOOOOOOOOREEEEEEVEEEEEEER! BUT I'M STILL ALIVE AND KICKING, BELIEVE IT! (How'd you like that Naruto reference I threw in there just for you, huh?(It is a Naruto FF after all!)) I decided today, I'm going to shoot a couple stories at you'z guyz! Starting with this little puppy! (Sorry, not real puppy...) A Naruto Shippuden Triple-Chapter-Fict! Revolving around our favorite god and his angel of the ninja world, PAIN AND KONAN...I believe these chapters to be short and sweet, as well as entertaining in my hopes! So enjoy chapter 1 of... you can read! Otherwise I'd be wasting my time (and inevitably yours') writing all this! SO enjoy! Also, this is the comedic portion if you haven't guessed, it gets serious in the next 2, trust me!

* * *

><p>Affairs between angel and god<p>

**Divine Punishment**

"Konan...you've been a bad girl..." "Pain...no!" "Bend over...on my knee...now." "Please!Lord Pain, anything but that!" "Now!" Konan whined before making her way to Pain's chair. Pain widened the part in his legs. Konan stood between them, turned to the side, and laid her stomach on his leg and stuck her butt in the air. Pain's

cold eyes narrowed. He breathed in and raised his hand. Konan braced for the impact. A swift slap came to her butt, the resounding spank echoing about the room. "Gaha!" "Accept...Judgment..." Spank. "Eeee!" "Accept...Punishment..." Spank. "Aaaah!" "Accept...PAIN!" Spank! "Eeeeyah!" Pain's hand stopped on her punished

posterior. His palm felt the throb of her butt. Konan shed a tear. "You are free to go." "...Thank you...Lord Pain...for showing mercy." "Yes. Now go." "Yes, my lord." Konan walked away. "Yo!" Deidara walked in. Konan walked toward him, rubbing her pained tush, her wincing expression communicating her anguish. "Hey

Konan...what's with you?" "I don't want to talk about it." She walked past him and out the door. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Okay...Pain, my man! Whatsup?" "Greetings Deidara." "Hey, your hand's looking pretty red, you've been practicing your Shinra Tensei?" "Yeah...that sounds about right…"


	2. Divine Observation

**Author's Notes: **Told you I'd keep on coming! 2nd chapter... This is where it gets to the romantic setting! So enjoy, PainxKonan fans, I'm doing this for you!

* * *

><p>Affairs between angel and god<p>

**Divine Observation**

Konan stood upon her perch atop the castle of the Hidden Rain village. Pain walked in and stood beside her. "What troubles you, Konan?" She looked to him with a sad expression on her face. "It is nothing, Lord Pain." "If it's one thing you should know by now, it's that you cannot fool these eyes." "You're right...I should know

better." Pain sat down on the edge of her perch. "Sit...let's chat." "How are you aware of my troubles?" "A god should know his angels well enough to know just when they are troubled or in danger, so that he may comfort and protect them." "So you've been watching me?" "These eyes see all." "Of course." Konan plopped down

beside him. Pain put an arm around her and pulled her closer. Konan cuddled up to him. "Are you cold?" "It's been chilly today." "I'm not the best body warmer, a blanket has more heat than this body, but I can try." "It doesn't matter to me." Pain rubbed her shoulder, attempting to use friction to heat her shivering body. "Ow."

"Hm?" "Your chakra piercing pricked me." "Oh, I'm sorry." "It's alright. At least I'm a little warmer now." Konan embraced him. Pain placed a hand on her back. "Now, tell me what ails you." "It's nothing really...I just...missed you." "Really? Is that all?" "You've been gone to the Land of Clouds for a long time. I've just been feeling

a little lonely, I guess." "If I'd of known I'd be gone so long, I would have brought you with me. Perhaps I should have regardless." "Hm?" "On the way, Animal found something." "What was it?" 'Bonsho teim!' A small object floated from within the room, to the outside, and landed in Pain's hand. Konan gasped upon beholding the

nostalgic sight. Pain held in his hand a light blue flower that was made of paper. "The old hideout." "You found our old hideout… and my first flower? I thought I lost it forever!" "Lost...and found." Pain placed it in her hair. "This flower brings out your beauty, that of a true angel, a sight nigh but gods may beheld. All the more

reason I appreciate my godhood. Were I a mere mortal, your aesthetic appearance would surely never strike upon these heaven blessed eyes." Konan blushed at his kind words. "Thank you...Yahiko."


	3. Divine Embrace

**Author's Notes: **BAM UPPERCUT! (Combo/Chapter reference?) This is it, last chapter... Of course probably best... when it comes to length... Nevermind. The setting has flared, going from Romantic... to interesting/enticing! Enjoy the last chapter of...just for you...Affairs between angel and god! You're welcome... ):3

* * *

><p><strong>Affairs between angel and god<strong>

**Divine Embrace**

Konan closed the distance between their faces, her lips yearning for his. Pain showed no effort to deny her. They locked their lips and fell backwards onto the bed. "You going to undress me?" Pain nodded and closed his eyes. They snapped open and the air felt a change, as if gravity fell under his control. 'Bonsho Tiem.' Konan's

cloak zipper vibrated and zoomed toward the ground, splitting it apart, revealing her underwear. Pain breathed and closed his eyes again. Within a minute, his eyes snapped open again, the feeling in the air turning a complete 180. 'Shinra Tensei.' A swift wind blew the cloak off her, leaving her exposed. "Done?" Pain sighed

again. "No." "Don't overexert yourself now." "I won't, this is good practice." "Than as you will, proceed." Pain focused his chakras and stared intently at his target. 'Bonsho Tiem'. The clips on Konan's bra vibrated. Pain struggled with the small targets slightly, but his eyes didn't miss them. One by one, the clips came undone,

causing her bra to slip off. "Phew." "Good job." Konan smirked. Pain half smiled back. She took the zipper of his cloak and took it to its end, slid the cloak off, and tossed it next to hers. Pain wore no undershirt, revealing the scarred tissue and chakra rod piercings embedded upon his chest. Konan poked the circlet of piercings on

his abdominal area, each one making a small resounding 'ting' with each touch. It was as if she were counting them to be sure they were all there. "Something the matter?" "Just having a little fun." "Got it." Konan tried to play a little song with them, but it was monotonous in nature, so she gave up. She laid slowly on top of

him so as not to impale herself on his piercings. Pain focused again. 'Bonsho Tiem.' The pin in the bun of her hair vibrated and slowly moved out of the sanctity of its blue sanctuary. 'Shinra Tensei.' The pin that floated in the air soared into the wall and embedded itself there. Konan's hair fell down over her face. Surprise entered

her face. She blew air to get it out of her face. Looking the wall, she saw her hairpin embedded inches into the wall. A saddened frown became her expression. "Aw, that was one of my favorite hairpins." "Sorry...I just wanted to see it out of the bun." "That's fine, you can get it out later!" Konan grinned. Pain sighed. "Alright."

"Don't sound so bummed…it should be easy for you… And I did say later." Her eyes screamed 'love me'. Pain's corpse-like body felt warmth once again; warmth that was supposed to have left and never came back. Despite this, the duo embraced one another and began showing off their affectionate sides as they always did back

in the day. This time was no different, despite the world having changed around them, they made love as they always did, and not even death could come between that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Post-Notes: <strong>THE END! So whad'ja tink? (bad english for funsies!) Go ahead and tell me... or don't, I don't care. (Another reference! If you can guess to what, I will friend you immediately!) Regardless, I feel that this post notes thing has changed everytime, but am too lazy to investigate, so I'll just go with my gut on this and say... whatever.


End file.
